lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*basuri pote sinifia "deveni basura", cisa. Simon ** me intende "es basur" ; Ancora reteni ''rejeta? Myaleee ** "Es X" no es un de la sinifias posable de "X-i". Sola "deveni X" e "usa X". Simon *me ia ajunta "dejeto", etc. (-o car el es mas en la linguas romanica, e per no sujeste un verbo) Jorj *"sujesta"!... Patric ---- *gida=drive, ma engles ave multe sinifias pe: # gida la cavalos a besteria-- drove the horses into the corral. #*bon # gida la fios a scola-- drove the boys to school #*bon # mone gida la economia--money drives the economy #*me ta dise "mone move la economia" # Sensa de perfetia gida la artistes--a sense of perfection drives the artists #*bon, o "...move la artistes" #nondesida gida me a dementia-- Indecision drives me crazy. #*me ta dise "nondeside fa me es demente" #*Cisa "la nondeside dementi me"? Simon **Cara Simon, dementi ta sinifia ,como tu ia dise,o deveni X o usa X, ma asi tu usa el = fa deveni '' X ? "Dementi" ajuntable ? **"dementi" ta sinifia "deveni demente" - ma tota verbos nontransitiva pote es usada como verbos transitivia. donce, "dementi" sinifia ance "causa on deveni demente". Jorj **"Dementi" pare es un verbo metaforal usos en ambos sensas :-) Simon #gida la palo en la tera-- drove the stake into the ground. #*me ta dise "marteli la palo en la tera" ---- *En gramatica, me ia nota:(abita,reposa es nom o verbo?) #Me no pote vide '''me' abita ala. – I can't see myself living there. >me mesma o me a abita? # Los no permete se reposa. — They don't allow themselves to rest.>se mesma o se a reposa? **los es verbos, ma si on vide los como nomes, la sinifia es la mesma. **me ta dise: "me no pote pensa ce me ta abita ala". **me ta dise: "los no permete ce los se mesma ta reposa". **'los se mesma' es clar ma Los no permete se reposa es confusante: cisa him or her or other people to rest, car "se " sinifia tota aceles! Regrete a la simplia de lfn! On o evita esta usa de "se" o usa pronomes otra ce "se " Myaleee **Me acorda ce esta caso es confusante. Du problemes encontra! La un es ce "se" pote referi a cadun person tre; la otra es ce "se" pote es o un nom o un ajetivo. En tal casos, un bon scrivor ta evita la frase e usa "ce" como Jorj ia sujesta. Simon *On pote dise : "Los no permete se de abita ala" Patric **pardona, no. "de" (e "a") en lfn no es usada per indica un nom verbal. **Ma nos pote dise "Aida con la labora es un parte de abita asi", no? Me suposa ce nos pote dise ance "los proibi se de abita ala", sin problem, do "de" ave un de se sinifias normal: la separa. "Permete se de abita" es evidente simil, ma el ave la problem ce "de" es un preposada alga nonlojical per la sinifia. Ance "me es felis de encontra tu" es alga (ma min) nonlojical. Simon **si. en tu esemplo prima, "de" es un preposa. me demanda a me ce es un metodo bon per espresa tu frase final. posable, on pote dise "me es felis encontra tu", an si el sona strana. ance, "me es felis ce me encontra tu" es bon. Jorj ***"De" es un preposada en cada de me esemplos. La sinifia de "los proibi se de abita ala" es la mesma como la sinifia de "los proibi ce se abita ala", ma cisa la forma con "de" es plu clar, o plu natural, o plu gustable per alga parlores — me no sabe. O esce tu pensa ce "los proibi se" no es un bon usa de la verbo "proibi"? On pote proibi un person (de un ata), como on averti un person (de un ata)? Simon ****si, me conose. me vole dise a patric ce on no pote usa "de" o "a" como nos usa "to" en engles per indica un infinitiva. ma un usa coreta e lojical de un preposada es serta bon! ***"Me es felis encontra tu" es fea. En "happy to meet you", "to" no es parte de la verbo, an si "to" apare normal en infinitivas engles. On pote dise "me es felis en encontra tu", ma el es poca nonatural. "Me es felis de encontra tu" pare es un corti asetable de "me es felis par causa de encontra tu". Simon ***O "me es felis, encontrante tu". O, evidente... "me encontra felis tu"! Simon *si me no es confusada, me crede ce la linguas romanica (e germanica, esetante engles) esije ce on usa "ce" per introdui un proposa nomal. me demanda a me si nos idea de usa "cadenas de verbos" en esta modo es vera un bon idea, o si la idea causa tro multe problemes. Pensas? Jorj **Me trova ce nos cadenas de verbos es estrema elejente, car los solve par un sola colpa la nonfasilias de verbos aidante, infinitivas, complementos de ojetos, e ancora otra malsonias. En ajunta, nos ave ance la proposas con "ce" per cuando nesesada o preferida. Simon **E si, multe linguas no permete la omete de la sujunta "ce". Ma me pensa de "me trova la vino es bon" e "me trova ce la vino es bon" como strutures tota diferente: en la prima, "es" es infinitiva: "I find the wine to be good." Ance latina ia ave esta construi, e el egali bela la "infinitiva" en "me pote es bon". Simon *me pensa ce "me es felis encontra tu" es lojical e bela. me no gusta tortura preposadas! Jorj *me acorda con tu regardante la cadenas de verbos. ma vos introduis casos en cual problemes developa. *un problem con alga de esta frases es la usa de "se" como la sujeto de verbo du. es per esta razona ce me sujeste usa "los se mesma" en se loca. me pensa ce esta es un de la poca aposas ce nos reteni en lfn, no? *es clar a me ce lfn ave alga "parolas duple" - un sinifia espresada par du parolas: "per ce", "la mesma", "se mesma", etc. ave otras? Jorj